Aikatsu Legend Chapter 2- The Servants of Origin.
As the policy of Origin Academy I was forced to join since I applied and got through, so my original motive of joining just for Hotaru was shattering to the ground. Hotaru had been mad about this all summer and tomorrow was the end of this summer days and onto my Aikatsu at Origin Academy- without Hotaru. I sighed, walking outside to get some freshair and look at the starry skies but then I saw Hotaru- sitting down and looking up, her Rowlet tight in her arms. "Aya." She simply said, which made me jump back in surprise. "Y... yes?" I asked, my face flushing. "Sit with me...my old friend." She smiled, turning to face me, her eyes raw from crying. I did as she said, I sat down beside her- Ette and my Alolan Meowth (Asko) following me. My other Pokémon was resting, getting some sleep for tomorrow- our first day of idolhood. Hotaru looked at me and immediately embraced me in a hug, crying out all her frustrations. "W...who knew someone as useless as you could make it in....h...heh...." She stroked my hair, I was too flustered to say anything. I didn't know what to say or what to do, I was just stunned. "You better be the best....d...damn idol for me, ok you... idiot?" She said, weakly. I sighed and merely smiled at her before I felt a tear crawl down my eye. I looked away, not wanting her to see my pain before I stood up and merely mumbled. "I....I'm sorry Hotaru....I didn't want this all to go like this...I put my faith in love.... that wasn't right." I said, clenching my fists. "What do you even mean...you're acting even stranger....Aya...?" She looked so pretty, so kind, yet so imperfect and selfish- I wanted to slap her so hard right now, yet a part of me just wanted to hug her and love her. I merely bit my lip and ran off. And that's how me and Hotaru parted with farewells all coated in ice. My first day at Origin Academy, was filled to the brim with regrets. God, I had treated Hotaru so badly. I guess this school was a freshstart. A place to find new friends while I suffered through this Aikatsu I never even asked for. Or, at least, it would be a great place to find friends if half of the Yakuza clan hadn't insisted on coming to the academy with me for the first day to get be settled. It was embarrassing and I thought I was going to get expelled, whenever someone moved somewhat near to where we were one of the Yakuza would snap and yap at the student. Who knew that walking to a dorm would be so tedious and annoying. I knew that I would definitely struggle to make friends here. Well, at least my roommate would be stuck with me and probably forced to become my friend eventually. But the person who met me at my dorm as the Yakuza were driven off school grounds was someone that was different from anything I'd ever imagined. She greeted me, her short white hair and her sweet determined pink eyes made her look exactly like a doll. Her voice was milky and sweet, but a little annoying. "Oh! Hiyo! I'm Ai Akihiko! Your new roommate! The pleasures mine!" She giggled, her smile Sugary and so pure that it could light up the might. But I swore I heard her mumble under her breath something that I thought I'd heard before. "Oh geez, another one of these losers. Hm. Spoilt rotten by a massive family who'd do anything for their precious little angle- how cute. Well hey, at least it's Yakuza this time and not a rich bratty family. But that could make her even more obnoxious..." I sweated a little, telling myself it was just my mind. "Aya Asami, nice to meet you Ai? Hey, this is disrespectful but who gives a damn. Is your name Ai like.... A.I. or Ai like....well in anime where they go AYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' I did a chopping motion to go along with that and Ai laughed awkwardly. Muttering something about me being an idiot under her breath. I put my stuff away and I realised now messy I was compared to AI but I shook it off before I looked at the time. "Ai! It's the special opening class with the school's top unit Euphoria!" Ai looked at me apathetically for a second before breaking into her sweet attitude. "Oh, oh, yeah! Class! If we're late I'll blame you~!" She grapped my wrist, not wanting to touch my hand and dragged me to class where we burst it- just in time. I looked at Ai and narrowed her eyes, she seemed so strange and so restless. And she was hiding behind a mask I thought about it, a mask huh? Maybe I should use one, it's much better than my usual point of view. I shook my head and the thought of Hotaru drifted into it, god I had left her so hanging. What even went on that night? I had no idea? Why couldn't I just damn confess?! I put my head in my hands, trying so hard not to cry until I broken out of this all by someone tapping my forehead and saying something in an energetic and excited matter. "Boop." They said followed by a voice that sounded like Ai bursting into laughter and a young, insightful yet confused voice flustering and panicking. I removed my hands from my eyes to see who had just booped me and what I saw Infront of me was one of the members of Euphoria and the chosen one of Mew, Miyu Misaki. And behind her, the other half of Euphoria and the Chosen one of Celebi- Hiro Hinata. "M-Miyu! T-That's not suitable! She's a student!" Hiro stuttered trying to intervene. "Aw, but Hirrrrrrrr she's sad!" Miyu pouted before trying to lift me up and failing. I chuckled, looking at the two. "I'm fine." I smiled, letting the thoughts of Hotaru drift away. "Goddie! Because it's time to get schooled! Ya ready?" Miyu smiled, pointing- her blissful confidence was not matched by any other. I spotted Ai smiling madly at the two and how they clashed. "To the dressing room!" Hiro said confidently in an announcer style voice posing as she smirked before we all excitedly made our way to the dressing room. Ai shrugged and followed the croud, even her steps showed off an impression of sweetness. But not childishness, no far from that. I looked behind me and saw Hiro with not Miyu but a girl that I later learnt to be Cai Mini, Hiro wasn't acting strange at all and at the time Cai seemed to be normal- but she was smirking. And I soon learnt that Cai never smirks, she only smiles and acts childish and Ignorant. But soon after that we found our way to the dressing room and we all stood in a crowd, Hiro and Miyu standing at the front ready to teach us. "So this is the Aikatsu Machine, this is where one puts their coord in for a performance. It has four categories- Top, Skirt, Shoes and Accessory. You put respective coord cards in the holes labeled as such. If you have a dress card you put it in the top coord slot and leave the Skirt slot empty. I wouldn't recommend putting the wrong cards into the wrong slot- let's just say... Don't do it." Hiro said, teaching us the basics even though I could see in her eyes that we probably already knew this all. And that last remark about putting things in the wrong slot peaked my interest- setting off a dangerous curiousity. "There's also Mini Coord machines for Coords for your Pokémon, although as you guys are only rookies y'all don't have to worry about that right now! Anyway, we've got something to show you! Have you heard of trainers being chosen by legendary Pokémon? Well- something special happens when you have been chosen and we will demonstrate that now! So are you all ready! C'mon! Head to the audience and watch the special thing in the dressing room plus an extra performance!" Miyu giggled, each word just popping out of her mouth and we all ran- heading towards the Audience. Eager to watch this legendary performance by these top idols. They had set up a screen so we could watch the dressing room. I found it odd how the idols were only using their school coords, they had so many other fantastical coords but their school coords of all things? It left me a little confused. But then after they were all dressed up in their coords they started to glow and suddenly their bodies obtained certain features...Miyu suddenly had Mew ears and Hiro wings similar to Celebi's. Then light flew around them and suddenly the two legendary Pokémon appeared and were fitted in coords. Miyu's (Pink coords and mew.) Hiro's (Green coord and celebi.) The two walked on stage with their Pokémon, they looked unstoppable- they looked perfect as they started dancing on the beautiful stage laid out for them. Even in mere school coords, they shone out- it left me wondering what the true top idol Mai was like on stage. These two were merely her servants, they were nothing compared to her. "I get on with life as a Idol, I'm a Determined kinda person. I like Singing on Sundays, I like Foretelling in the week. I like to contemplate Magic. But when I start to daydream, My mind turns straight to Mystery." Their auras activated, Hiro's was made of Flowers, bugs, dragonflies and leaves falling around her with small clocks and a stained glass painting of a flower below her blooming. While Miyu's was full of fully balls of cotton along with rising bubbles and pink sparkles and ribbons, underneath her was a lacy tapestry. "Five six seven eight... Counting time down, To what I hate- I just wanna look back on it all. And stop counting the days until my demise." Celebi used Leafstorm creating a tornado of petals and leafs and everyone held hands and flew up it before Mew used Ice beam to freeze the tornado of leafs creating a natural slide for everyone to slide down. And when they got to the bottom Celebi used Round, creating music notes and Mew used Dazzling gleam to direct the music notes in a beam to break the frozen tornado into sparkles and leaves and petals that scattered out over the audience. "Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, I notice the way I think about Mystery with a smile, Curved lips I just can't disguise. But I think it's Magic making my life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? Magic or... Mystery?" They all continued dancing, their radiance echoing all around the room before Mew used Signal beam to create the most pretty lights that reflected off the sparkling pieces of ice that had shattered from the frozen volcano- creating the illusion of fireflies. "I like to use words like 'victory,' I like to use words like 'Serenity.' I like to use words about Magic. But when I stop my talking, My mind turns straight to Mystery." Celebi used leach seed below Hiro and Miyu, making a root grow upwards until it reached a point really high in the sky where they all continued dancing and singing on the small root platforms they had. The two Pokémon flying around them "Five six seven eight... Counting time down, To what I hate- I just wanna look back on it all. And stop counting the days until my demise." Celebi used ancient power and Mew used fireblast Infront of them, creating a heartshape in front of the girls out of fire and fossils- Miyu and Hiro jumped through the heartshape and the flamy fossils then fell on the root platforms burning them in beautiful sparkling fire as Miyu and Hiro gently fluttered to the ground. "Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, I notice the way I think about Mystery with a smile, Curved lips I just can't disguise. But I think it's Magic making my life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? Magic or... Mystery?" The fire behind the girls was then frozen by one of Mew's ice beams creating a beautiful structure that glimmered in the spotlights. The girl's looked so happy as they sung and danced- their radiance reaching everyone watching. I like to hang out with my Regrets, I like to kick back with my Doubts, But when left alone, My mind turns straight to overgrowing Mystery." Celebi then used leech seed making it sap on the beautiful ice structures behind the girls. Creating a pretty vine effect that was glowing every moment of the performance, although it's glimmering magic could not outshine the girls and their bond with each other and their Pokémon. "Five six seven eight... I'm going crazy! I'm getting excited! This indecision is really catchy! So dance to the beat! Get rid of the heat! Smile, until the day is done!" The leech seed on the ice structures finally broke the structures making icy sparkles fly everywhere. Mew flew around Miyu, smiling before using gravity making the ice drift to the bottom of the stage- making it all an ice skating rink. "Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, I notice the way I think about Mystery with a smile, Curved lips I just can't disguise. But I think it's Magic making my life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? Magic or... Mystery?" The girls' ice skated with their Pokémon on the icy terrain that the stage had become for a while before they made one last spin and it shattered- flying out sparkles into the audience, one landing on Ai's nose. "I'm not too fond of Safety, I really hate Loneliness, But I just think back to Mystery, And I'm happy once again." Then there was a special appeal, the four where in a lake under the water sleeping in bubbles before flying out the water and flying through a dream-like forest and landing on a flower with a pose. "Five six seven eight..." They then posed and everyone exploded with cheers, that was amazing- I had to admit. Then I realised something, Celebi was still with Hiro- waving happily into the audience. But Mew was gone... And from the look on Miyu's face I could tell that Mew had been taken.